OA3List/Maps
To-do list for OA3 regarding maps. For the rest of the assets, check OA3List. The list was lifted from the SVN. Confirmed maps for testing are bolded. Note: some links in this page may bring to the "OA3" section of official OpenArena forums. At the moment, that forum section is for registered users only. Confirmed maps for testing * am_oa3dm2 (formerly: am_underworks*) Topic * blitzkrieg3 * ctf_compromise * ctf_gate1 * ctf_inyard * czest1tourney - Under recreation. * kaos2 - GPL'd Q3 third-party map: kaos. * oa_pvomit - GPL'd Q3 third-party map: gc4dm1. * oa_rpg3dm2 - GPL'd Q3 third-party map: rpg3dm2. * oa_shouse - GPL'd Q3 third-party map: amph-dm01. * oa_spirit3 - GPL'd Q3 third-party map: spirit3ctfduel1. * oasago2 - Based on UT2004's third-party map CTF-TFC-Solemn. * oa_koth1 * oa_koth2 * oa_shine * ps37ctf2 * ps9ctf * pul1ctf * pul1duel-oa * sleekgrinder * slimefac The rest GPL'd maps Maps which were previously released under the GNU GPL. * aggressor - GPL'd Q1 third-party map, pretty common in FOSS shooters such as Nexuiz. * oa_bod - GPL'd Q3 third-party map: spirit3t2. Remakes/tributes/"-ishes" Might need features to distinguish them from the originals, or replacements. * am_mckinleyish2 - Based on Quake/Q2 CTF's McKinley series. * am_oa3dm1 (formerly: am_galmevish*) Topic - Based on the Unreal series' maps Morbias, Gael and Leviathan. * am_spacecont - Based on UT/UT2004 third-party map DM-1on1-Contact. * am_thornish - Based on UT series' third-party maps CTF-Thorns*. * cbctf1 - Based on Q3A's q3ctf4. * delta - Based on Q3TA's mpteam6. * hydro-oa (formerly: hydronex*) Topic - Based on UT CTF-Hydro16/UT3 ma CTF-Hydrosis. * oa_ctf4ish - Based on Q3A's q3ctf4. * oa_reptctf11 - Based on Q3A's third-party map reptctf11. * oa_reptctf3 - Based on Q3A's third-party map reptctf3. * pxlfan - Based on Unreal map DmDeathFan. Candidates for removal Older/alternative versions of current maps (thus bloating the final file size and adding nothing to the game) and experiments which might not be considered for OA3. * am_harv-sod - An experiment for the Harvester gametype. * am_icyhell - An ice map attempt which didn't go well. * am_lavactfxl - Too many versions of am_lavaarena. One for FFA and one for CTF might go well. * am_mckinleyish - Too similar to McKinley, there's also am_mckinleyish2. * am_underworks - Older version of am_underworks2. * blitzkrieg2 - Older version of blitzkrieg3. * fan - Older version of pxlfan. * hydronex - Older version of hydronex2. * hydronex2-b2 - Beta version of hydronex2. * islandctf - Many problems, always a dummied-out map. * islanddm - Many problems, always a dummied-out map. * kaos - Older version of kaos2. * oa_bases3cl - Older version of oa_bases3. * oa_bases3p3ta - TA version of oa_bases3plus3. * oa_ctf2old - Older version of oa_ctf2. * oa_reptctf11ta - TA version of oa_reptctf11. The rest: keep, remake or remove? These maps don't fall in any of the other categories. * am_lavaarena - Under recreation. * am_lavactf - Under recreation. * czest1dm - Under recreation. * czest2ctf * czest3ctf * mlca1 * mlctf1beta * oa_bases3 * oa_bases3plus3 * oa_bases5 * oa_bases7 * oa_ctf2 * oa_minia * oa_thor * oasago1 * suspended External links * The OA3 map replacement/improvement/keeping thread in the forum. * Map analysis thread in the forum See also * OA3List * OA3 * DeveloperFAQ * Category:Development Category:Development